Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shifter, a bicycle transmission device and a bicycle electric system. In the case of the bicycle electric system, at least one of the bicycle shifter and the bicycle transmission device is provided in the bicycle electric system.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with an assist motor to assist the rider in driving the bicycle. Some bicycles are provided with a gear shift cable that interconnects a shifter and a bicycle transmission device. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4,885,063 discloses a bicycle comprising an assist motor and a transmission. In this bicycle, an assist force of the assist motor is determined for a particular shift position by detecting the displacement of a gear shift cable.